1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toilet covering hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly for mounting the toilet covering such as a toilet seat and lid for movement from its raised position to a lowered position upon a toilet with a simplified hinge shaft supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a general practice to mount a toilet covering such as a toilet seat and lid to a toilet by means of a hinge shaft with an associated nut for securing the hinge shaft on the toilet covering or on the side of the toilet. Mounting the toilet covering, therefore, requires a rather cumbersome operation of rotating the nut in a limited space at the rear end of the toilet for fastening it on the hinge shaft extending through a bore in the toilet covering. In addition, the nut may sometime cling or be glued at its meshing engagement with the hinge shaft by being rusted or corroded due to constant exposure to a moisture environment. As a result of this, it is difficult to detach the toilet covering from the toilet and therefore an inconvenient and time-consuming effort should be made in order to clean or replace the toilet covering.